


Petit-frère en or

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [112]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rob is the best bro
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Rob n'aimait pas spécialement être celui qui devait s'occuper de l'autre, Niko était quand même censé être l'ainé.





	Petit-frère en or

Petit-frère en or

 

Rob n’était pas censé être celui qui venait réveiller l’autre, ils étaient peut-être frères mais il n’avait jamais signé pour être la nourrice de Niko. Ils avaient entrainement avec les joueurs du Bayern et Rob était encore celui qui devait penser à tout, cherchant son grand-frère pour le conduire à leur lieu de travail. En passant le pas de la porte, il remarqua tout de suite les différents vêtements éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol, _feignasse_ passa rapidement dans sa tête avant de ramasser les habits et de les poser sur une chaise. Niko n’avait pas l’air d’être levé, des fois Rob devait le réveiller et supporter ses gémissements pour qu’il éteigne la lumière et le laisse dormir, bien évidemment il ne le faisait pas. Aujourd’hui encore il allait devoir subir ça apparemment, ça ne lui plaisait pas spécialement mais il n’avait pas le choix, pas quand Niko décidait de vivre dans une pseudo-dépression.

 

Robert avait besoin d’un café avant d’aller réveiller son grand-frère, il lui faudrait beaucoup de patience, _beaucoup_ avec Niko. En glissant son regard un peu partout dans la maison de son frère, il remarqua une bouteille d’alcool vide jonchant sur la table basse du salon. Niko avait-il recommencé à boire comme après le Brésil ? Rob espérait que non car il aurait à engueuler son frère en plus d’avoir à le réveiller et à le conduire. Mais il avait assez joué à ça pour aujourd’hui alors il se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère, bien décidé à le mettre sur pied pour qu’il aille travailler. Cependant Rob fut vite rempli d’incertitudes quand il remarqua qu’il n’y avait pas que Niko dans le lit, _bordel_ ce _genre_ de chose n’arrivait qu’à lui. Rob s’approcha silencieusement pour savoir qui avait réussi à séduire son frère : n’y avait-il pas des règles dans les codes du club sur les relations entre entraineur et joueur ?

 

Rob se renseignerait, mais d’abord il allait préparer un petit-déjeuner pour Niko et James et prévenir Hasan de leur futur retard, prétextant une maladie passagère. S’il n’était pas le meilleur petit-frère après ça, ou au moins Niko n’avait plus jamais à se plaindre de lui à partir de maintenant.

 

Fin


End file.
